A First Love That Lasts Forever
by Zoukou-2196
Summary: What if Chiaki had also loved Tori for a long time? Before Tori has time to confess Chiaki beat him to it. (My first story! Yay!)


08/22/2013

**Starts with a flashback to when Chiaki & Yoshiyuki were 18**

**CHIAKI'S POV**

_Since when have I felt this way? Since when did I always want to stay by Tori's side? Ahh, I remember. It was back in high school. It's because of what he said that one time…_

"T-Tori?"

"Hmm…. Hai?"

"We're best friends right?"

"Of course." He said it with a slightly painful smile. "I would stay with you for the rest of your life."

"T-Tori!" A huge blush spread itself on my flushed face. "Arigatou, Tori." I said shyly.

_Then I knew it. I wanted to be by Tori's side for the rest of my life, I loved him, but I could never tell him that. _

_**11 years later**_

"This sucks."

"Tori! You are so mean!"

I scowled at my taller editor and **secret** crush.

"It's far too boring. This chapter just drags along. Do you expect to publish something like this under Yoshikawa Chiharu's name?"

"Alright! I'll fix it." I gave a slight frown at him to assure that I was upset. How can he just insult the author like that?

"Just quicken the pace. Other than that it's fine."

**Sigh** "Hai, Hai."

_Tori, you're too inconsiderate, yet I see it as caring. I wonder what Tori thinks of me… maybe I should just ask him?_

"Hey, Tori?"

"What is it Yoshino? You should just finish your manuscript."

_My face flushed as I lost all my confidence with his answer. I looked away and then started to re-do the chapter._

**YOSHIYUKI'S POV**

_I looked down over Chiaki who had a flushed face and eyes of hurt. Did I say something wrong to him? Usually he doesn't care that much. I wonder what he was going to ask me… well to late to change the past. _

_1 week later_

"_I love you, Tori."_

My eyes shot open.

"A dream… just a dream"

But why couldn't it be true?

I dreamed that my one true love that I had one-sidedly loved for 28 years confessed to me and told me that he loved me. But it was all a dream. Chiaki would never notice my love. So I just have to continue to hide it. _How long can I keep it up? How long can I contain these emotions? Knowing Chiaki, he'll break through. Can I control myself when that happens?"_ I realized than it was about 6 o'clock PM. I remember it being 4 when I had got home. I had the weekend off to relax.

The sound of my phone receiving an alert shot me out of my daze. Who could be calling me on my weekend off?

It was Chiaki. I felt a sly smirk on my lips. I then read the strange message.

_Tori, I've finished the manuscript and I think you should come by and check it. I also want to ask you something, so come over._

_-Yoshino Chiaki_

_He wants to ask me something? What could it be? And how could he have the manuscript done so quickly? The deadline is in 2 weeks. I should head there as soon as possible._

_I open the door to see a pair of red sneakers, a table set with tea, and no Chiaki._

"Yoshino?" I heard feet scrambling out of the bedroom.

"T-Tori! Hey!" He has a flustered face, which caused me to be confused, but I decided to brush it off.

"Come in and sit down!" I walked over to the table set with tea and slowly took a sip.

"Yoshino, where's the manuscript?"

He pointed towards the ground near the table. I was surprised to see a large stack of papers to the right.

"Alright, I'll review it."

I was shocked to see very few mistakes and that the story was significantly better than his usual stories. The plot showed the heroine confessing to her childhood love. She said she had loved him for over 11 years. For some reason the heroine reminded me of myself and the childhood friend reminded me of Chiaki. But I just brushed it off with a slight shake of my head. Suddenly I felt eyes on me.

"Yoshino?"

"Tori."

I looked up to see those big blue eyes full of confidence staring at me. It made my heart skip a beat. He had his back turned to me while he filled my cup with more tea.

"Neh… Tori?"

I looked up to him while I couldn't see his face.

"Are we just childhood friends?"

My eyes widened in suprisment. What is he asking?

"Yoshino I-"

A pair of soft warm lips taking over my own cut off my voice. My eyes widened so much I thought they would fall off my head. I could feel Chiaki on me. He started to push me onto the sofa all the while I could feel the warmness of his body over take me.

_Whats happening? Why is chiaki doing this? Does he have feelings for me? No way. _

_I didn't resist._

_I didn't move._

_I just lay there in shock._

I could feel chiaki's body wait slowing sliding off me. I looked into those big blue eyes and that crimson red face. He looked away from me making his bangs cover his eyes.

"Gomen… Tori.."

"Y-Yoshino?" I was still in shock as to what just happened. I tried to force words out of my mouth but none came.

"Tori. What would you say if I told you I love you?"

I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Chiaki did you notice…?"

"Huh? Notice?"

I was dumbfounded. So he hadn't noticed my long one sided love, but why would he say that? Asking what I would say if he told me he loves me.

"I… Love you Tori."

My world froze.

A dream?

No, this was reality; this was real.

I smile made its way on my warm cheeks. I slip down next to him and claimed his lips with a warm and passionate kiss. When I pulled back I brought him in for a tight embrace. He seems a little startled, then I heard a soft voice.

"Tori…"

"Yoshino Chiaki, I have loved you for the past 28 years. I have always kept my feelings hidden because I had thought that you would think I was disgusting if you found out I loved you."

"That's not true!" His eyes shined with honesty and disbelief.

"At first I thought you were only saying these things because you found out that I loved you, but hearing that you also love me, has made me extremely happy.

Chiaki, I love you."

His face flushed and a look of happiness spread onto his face. Although, soon it turned into a look of worry.

"Twenty-eight years?! You kept it in for twenty-eight years! It hurt to keep my feelings in but I've hurt you for that long!

"Yoshino, no you haven't."

I could see tears forming in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Sorry… Tori, but im extremely happy." He clung to me causing my heartbeat to increase rapidly.

"Yoshino, how long have you loved me.?"

A slight pause and a sniffle before his answer.

"11 years."

how could I not have noticed? Im not as clueless as chiaki so I should have known. But I probably would of thought of it as false hope.

"Chiaki, please tell me your serious. Please tell me you love me again."

He looked up and me and a smile formed on his face.

"I love you, Tori. You and only you."

I was so happy my heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

"Chiaki… can I make love to you?"

"B-Baka! Don't ask like that."

"Is that a no?" I said slightly disappointed.

"Why would it be a no? D-Do what you want.."

I picked him up bridal style and took him into his bedroom. I kissed him from the top of his head down to his neck.

"I love you, Chiaki." I hugged him tightly wanting to never let go.

"_**I love you, Yoshiyuki."**_


End file.
